Shadamy One Shot - Atardecer
by Sapphiiire
Summary: Cuando atardece, el sol se lleva con él cosas muy bellas.


Shadamy One Shot – Atardecer

Y siempre esa niña, tomaba la misma ruta desde la tienda de abarrotes hasta su casa. Cruzaba el pequeño poblado, caminaba una gruta de piedras y subía una pequeña colina, en la cima se encontraba su hogar. Desde hace varios días ya, encontraba a un chico algo mayor que ella a un lado de la carretera con su mirada perdida en la nada. Su curiosidad siendo infinita, le llevó a quedarse plantada a mitad de camino en una ocasión, observándole…

-… -Tal parecía, que aquel muchacho no se había percatado de su presencia. Por esto, aquella niña prefirió no tomarle más atención y así continuar el camino a casa.

-"Es tan sólo un extraño, fuera de lo normal". –Se dijo a sus adentros a lo que se alejaba de ese joven de púas cual carbón.

Los días pasaron, y aquella incómoda situación se repitió una y otra vez. El mismo chico continuaba siempre, siempre a la misma hora a un lado de la carretera mirando a la nada. Y si… ¿Y si quizás fuera un acosador? No había motivo o razón para que continuara allí.

-De acuerdo, ya me he cansado. –Determinada, cruzó la callé y le plantó la cara a aquel desconocido, que muy sorprendido dio un paso hacia atrás casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Pequeña… ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? –Le cuestionó algo irritado.

-Pues eso te pregunto a ti, ¡Das miedo! –Ahora más que irritado, se encontraba muy sorprendido. –Todos los días que voy a comprar, nunca pero nunca estás aquí, pero cada que regreso estás allí de pie sin mover siquiera un músculo. Sinceramente… Me pones nerviosa.

-Acaso… ¿Vives arriba de la colina…? –La curiosidad saltó de persona. Era muy extraño que aquella niña de ojos esmeralda, viviera en tal sitio. –Hmmm, ¿Vives sola?

-Mmm, ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Y qué si vivo sola? –Cual infante, se alejó del lugar haciendo pucheros.

Nuevamente regresamos a la misma situación, pero con un cambio significativo.

Una semana pasó tras ese encuentro, y desde ese momento el chico ya no miraba de espaldas a un punto vacío, miraba justo a la ruta para observar detenidamente a esa jovencita infantil pasar con sus aparentes compras en brazos.

-…

-…

Sus miradas se cruzaban, silencio, incomodidad, pero a la vez cortesía. Una leve inclinación de sus cabezas para un amistoso saludo, todo cambió bastante rápido.

A las 3 semanas, el saludo ya era una seña con la mano, pero a las cuatro esto cambió a una sonrisa cálida por parte de los dos. Podríamos interpretarlo cómo el inicio de una muy extraña, pero bonita amistad.

Ya un mes de todo esto, él no podía parar de pensar en ella. Quería iniciar conversación, quería unir el lazo que aparentemente se hacía presente enfrente de ellos.

-Le seguiré… Ahora entiendo que lo que me ha dicho mi madre es mentira.

¿De qué mentira pudo haber estado hablando? Es algo doloroso el contarlo.

-Me ha dicho que precisamente vive en esa colina, y allí se encuentra la casa de la colina… La que hace ya 13 años… No, no pensaré en eso por más tiempo. Si fue así, a lo mejor es una residente que la tomó viéndola abandonada. –Con éste pensamiento y esperanzas presentes, subió la cuesta.

Todo era matorral, muchos árboles, vegetación. El ingreso casi parecía nulo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible esto? –Se interrogó algo perturbado. –No, no es hora de preguntarme algo así… Debo continuar.

Más adelante, siguiendo todo recto, aquella casa de la colina apareció en un claro más alto… Completamente derruida…

-Es una broma de mal gusto, seguro. –Pensándolo con más detenimiento, sintió la necesidad de continuar. El evocar la sonrisa de esa pequeña, le daba el impulso de buscarle.

Estando cerca ya, no quedaba duda alguna. Esa era la casa que…

 _ **-"La razón por la que tu primo Sonic se ha casado primero que tú, es porque mi hermana… Tu estimada tía, encontró una prometida para él desde que tan sólo era un bebé…"**_

 _ **-"Qué estupideces, eso de casarse y el amor… Son tonterías nada más, madre…"**_

 _ **-"Vaya joven más amargado, no estarías diciendo nada de eso si tan sólo hubieras conocido a esa chica… Hmmm, he hablado de más"**_

 _ **-"¿Qué chica…? Madre, no estarás…"**_

 _ **-"Hable demasiado, lo sé. Mi querido Shadow, tú estabas prometido con una niña muy pequeña desde que eras tan sólo un niño… El plan de su madre y mío, era el presentarlos formalmente cuándo cumplieras hoy tus quince años"**_

 _ **-"¿Y te creías que iba a aceptar así por las buenas? Me dices amargado, pero vaya estúpida que resultaste ser…"**_

 _ **-"Cuidado niño, podrás ya ser mayor, pero sigo siendo tu madre… Ahem, continuaré si no te importa. La pequeña se encontraba a cargo de una nana, pues su madre y más querida amiga, no se encontraba en condiciones de cuidarla. El caso es que, la nana se la llevaba consigo en las noches por órdenes del señor de la casa, para que su mujer descansara a plenitud sin escuchar su llanto. En un descuido…"**_

Sí, esa casa se encontraba en ruinas y visiblemente carbonizada.

-Lo que me dijo mi madre, no resultó ser mentira. Este sitio se destruyó en un incendio.

-… -A espaldas del muchacho, una presencia muy helada se sintió. Automáticamente éste se giró, encontrando a esa niña de ojos esmeraldas mirándolo fijamente.

-Tú, me has mentido… ¿No es así? Tú no vives aquí, es simplemente imposible. –Le recriminó ofuscado.

-Tienes razón… Ni tampoco…. Tampoco voy a la tienda, mucho menos a un parque… O alguna otra parte. Soy cómo el viento, que va y viene entre el bosque, la colina y estos cimientos. –Se explicó, o al menos trató, pues el joven de púas azabache no conseguía entenderle.

-No… No termino de comprender… Pero olvídalo, ahora responde mi pregunta. –Pacientemente, ella aguardó a tal cuestionamiento. -… ¿Por qué tomaste sin permiso la casa de mi prometida para vivir?

Ella se le quedó viendo con sus ojos como platos, acaso ¿Sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada? ¿Había escuchado mal?

-… ¿Y bien…? ¿Sólo piensas quedarte callada?

-Estuve mucho tiempo sola, creciendo en la oscuridad. Cuándo por fin pude salir a la luz, fui arrastrada ante quien fue mi madre por la brisa…

 _ **-"Mi pobre Amy… Mi pequeña… No tuviste siquiera conciencia de lo que era tu alrededor, no pudiste dar tus primeros pasos, incluso decir tus primeras palabras… Conocer el amor… Disfrutar tu vida. Estoy tan triste, mi cielo… En dónde quiera que estés, espero y me perdones… Me perdones por no haber estado contigo a pesar de mi enfermedad… Te extraño tanto…"**_

-Fue en ese momento que descubrí, que yo no era normal. –Confesó tan abrumada cómo él se encontraba en ese instante.

-…

-… Día con día, regresé a observar a mi madre. Pasar tiempo con ella a pesar de que ella no me sintiera, era un deleite para mi corazón… Aprendí muchas cosas con ello, cómo lo que es reír, sentir alegría y penas…

 _ **-"Me pregunto cómo estará ese chico, ese niño testarudo… El que… Algún día te desposaría… ¿Será posible que tan sólo se haya quedado solo? Ya casi llega la fecha que habíamos fijado para su encuentro… Me duele el corazón de tan sólo recordarlo, mi Amy…"**_

-No… ¡Eso es una mentira! –Gritó el joven de ojos carmesí. Si había una cosa que odiaba, esa era la falsedad. –No es posible, Amelia… Amelia murió siendo una niña en un incendio.

-Y lo sé bien, lo sé muy bien… -Musitó la chica al borde del llanto. –Cuándo encontré a mi madre y me enteré de todo, quise que se tratara de una… Una mentira. –Ya en llanto, la silueta de la chica comenzaba a desvanecerse en el atardecer. –Justo ahora… Yo no quiero, ¡No quiero irme así, duele!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre? –Se acercó rápidamente a ella, pero cuándo trató de tomarle por su brazo. –Lo he…Traspasado.

-Cuándo mi madre habló del chico que me desposaría, me emocioné… -Confesó con su voz quebrada, mirándole con los ojos cristalizados. –La vi muchas veces feliz, radiante junto a mi padre… Sentí envidia y curiosidad, quería disfrutar aquél sentimiento.

-… -Se encontraba en shock, no encontraba cómo responder a tal declaración.

-Pero ¿Sabes? Ahora me siento muy alegre, porque, aunque distinto… Éste mes en el que te saludé, pude sentir casi igual… -Con el último rayo de sol, la chica se desvaneció.

-Amelia…

El chico tomó la decisión de volver a la ruta mañana, deseaba esperarla. Puede sonar descabellado, pero a pesar de parecer una historia de espantos a ojos de cualquiera, éste asunto era de suma importancia para él.

Se hacía tarde, el tiempo pasaba y no había señas de la niña de ojos verdes por ninguna parte. Comenzando a impacientarse, captó que lo más prudente era volver a aquella casa quemada, debía encontrarle sin importar qué.

A toda velocidad, corrió con todo el alcance que le dieron sus piernas, y muy agitado se encontró con la silueta casi transparente de la chica enfrente de la puerta.

-Amelia…

-Tú… ¿Tú viniste…Por mí…?

No podía creerlo, parecía que lo que deseaba su corazón en esos momentos le era concedido.

-Ahora entiendo lo que trataba de explicarme mi madre sobre el amor, lo entiendo muy bien. No es algo estúpido, y te pido disculpas a ti por haberlo pensado. –Sus palabras reflejaban sinceridad.

-Tú… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Amelia, yo me enamoré de ti. Me enamoré de tu su sonrisa silenciosa, de tus tenues lágrimas y suave voz. –Comenzó a caer la noche, el sol se escapaba velozmente.

-Muchas gracias… -Le respondió conmovida a lo que su figura desaparecía. –Siento… Calor. Ya no siento frío, no duele el desaparecer…

-Eso que dices… No, no puede ser por… -La chica le obsequió un beso, un cálido beso que pudo percibir antes de desvanecerse en el atardecer.

-Adiós, mi prometido… Prometo regresar, regresaré en una tarde de primavera cómo una flor para ti…

-Amelia… ¡Amelia!

La joven de ojos verdes, ahora se convertía verdaderamente en lo que la creían: Un recuerdo.

Shadow The Hedgehog, ahora convertido en un muy renombrado profesor de ciencias de treinta años, se disponía en ese momento a entrar a clases.

Éste año se le había encargado un curso de señoritas jóvenes en una escuela católica, y estaba completamente centrado en convertirse en un excelso maestro para ellas.

-Muy bien, por favor tomen asiento… Niñas ruidosas. –Soltó totalmente intimidatorio. Las chicas sin dudar, se sentaron de golpe a lo que el erizo huraño pasaba la lista lentamente.

Una tras otra, levantaban la mano gritando "¡Aquí!", hasta que llegó el momento en el que, impactado, se detuvo en un nombre sumamente particular.

-Rosa Amelia… ¿Amelia?

-A…Aquí… ¡Lo lamento por llegar tarde! –Se disculpaba una torpe jovencita con el cabello desarreglado, que recién entraba en el salón.

Sin decir palabra alguna, se abalanzó contra ella y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sin duda alguna, ella era su Amy, ella era su Amelia que había estado esperando por quinces largos años.

En la clase, se levantó un enorme barullo. -¡Ah! ¡El profesor está abrazando a una alumna! –Se escuchaba a gritos.

-Pro…Profesor, suélteme por favor. –Ante tal petición, el ahora hombre… Le abrazó con más fuerzas, con más decisión.

-No pienso soltarle, Amelia… -Susurró con suavidad a la oreja de la eriza.

Aquella suave voz, aquella triste voz, estaba segura de haberla escuchado en alguna parte, ¿Pero en dónde? ¿En un sueño? El tan sólo oírlo, hacía latir su corazón con intensidad, a la par de sentir una inmensa alegría.

-De acuerdo… Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas…

Esa tarde de primavera hubo un tremendo escándalo en la escuela, más por la seguida fuga… Del profesor y su alumna.

Fin.


End file.
